Fill My Little World Outtakes
by Hongkongphooey
Summary: Outtakes and alternate POVs from FMLW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Originally written for Fandom Fights the Floods. Being posted with their permission.**_

_**Just what was going on in Edward's head when Bella stumbled into his world? You're about to find out.**_

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Edward's Rude Awakening**

_God I'm uncomfortable!_

Jasper Hale might be an executive with his fancy office at his own company, but he certainly has lousy taste in sofas. Invite a friend to catch up on some sleep and then all you get is a too short, hard, leather sofa. I remind myself to have a word with Jasper when he appears. After all, it is _his_ fault that I was out all night. Out all night travelling that is. It's been a while since I've seen the early hours. Not that I was ever much of a party animal.

I have a feeling Jasper has an ulterior motive for wanting me to drop by the office. He's been acting a bit coy recently, asking a few questions that aren't in line with our normal buddy chat, questions about my financial situation, about my career prospects, that sort of thing.

I let myself into the office at some point in the early hours. The office is going to be free all morning so I should be able to catch up on my sleep before we were due to meet up later in the day. _On this sofa? Yeah, right._

When I glance at my watch, I can't believe it has gone three o'clock already. I must have slept at some point although it doesn't feel that way.

So when the door opens I fake sleep by keeping still, and quiet, hoping to blend in. Only the closest thing I am wearing that matches the decor is my stubble, and that only matches the wallpaper. Playing dead and then jumping out at Jasper just seems the right sort of juvenile thing to do. I can be a complete child with him when the mood takes me.

I hear footsteps and then someone rummaging at the desk. It's even quiet enough in here to hear the scribbling of the pen. _Haha- he hasn't noticed me._ Just as I am planning to carry out my prank I hear something totally unexpected.

"Crapshitbollocks! Ow ow ow!"

My eyes pop open instantly, my body now on full alert.

_That's not Jasper. Unless he turned into a girl and didn't tell me._

I sneak a look. Hmm, I don't think I've seen her around before. I can't really make out much of an image yet as my vision isn't quite as awake as the rest of me. I do see long dark hair and a very red face.

"Well that's what you call a rude awakening!" I can't help but chuckle. She's so embarrassed. Her face is as red as my hair and it's adorable.

", didntmeantodisturbyousosorry…"

_What? _I don't understand much of what she says. I rub my eyes, realising I'm staring. At least I've kept my chin in contact with the rest of my face, and it hasn't quite hit the floor. Yet. Blame that on the lack of focus due to sleep deprivation. It's too tricky to think and she really needs a reply, if only to let her know that I did hear her in the first place.

"Pardon?"

It's not an imaginative response, but it's succinct and it doesn't take much effort to think of.

She still looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I said I'm sorry to disturb you. I just dropped in to leave Jasper a note. I should be getting back."

She scuttles off, faster than a scared crab; almost goes sideways too. Got to give her credit for that. But damn, I've miss the chance to talk with her for longer, focus more and see if my eyes have deceived me or if she really is as cute as her blush. Ah well, I'm sure Jasper must know more about her. I can ask him.

_Err, get a grip Edward. What are you on about?_

A lady wanders into the office and you want to know more, after what, all of, I glance at my watch involuntarily, 58 seconds of conversation? Not sparkling, witty or intellectual conversation either. Strike one to Edward the Dork.

_She isn't the first female to walk past you, talk to you or... well, perhaps she was the first to blush and scuttle like a crab, but... Focus Edward. You have Jasper to talk to and first of all, you need to spruce yourself up a bit._

I stretch, roll off the sofa, shuck off the leather jacket and kick off the trainers. Ugh. Reminder to myself - freshen those trainers up a bit. Or maybe just throw them out. If I can smell 'em... still they suit the overall hobo image I suppose. It's a good thing I kept them on while mystery girl was here – or she would have run away even faster. I pad across to Jasper's bathroom. Yep, he has his own executive bathroom. How he has come up in the world from the snot faced, scrape and scab covered little boy I once rescued from a nettle patch.

After a shower and vigorous towel down I feel much more like myself. I give myself a quick spray and rummage through my bag for a change of clothes. I grab a cup of tea, manage to steal a cereal bar from Lauren's desk, and park myself in Jasper's office again. I know Lauren will find out the snack is gone, but it's fair to say she still owes me.

At least I didn't pinch her chocolate bar. It's what I'd prefer, but 'borrowing' chocolate from a hungry woman does, in my experience, end up in a punishment far worse than death. She'll probably still want to kill me for taking her healthy snack, claiming I forced her to eat chocolate when she's on a diet, and can't you see how many pounds she needs to lose and ... I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _Women really are a strange breed at times._

'What's got you this time?" Jasper's caught me. I hold up the empty wrapper, screw it into a ball and throw it over my shoulder to him. No further explanation needed. He knows all about Lauren's peculiar diet habits.

"Oh good, Bella dropped the tax papers in." Jasper notes as he sits down, loosening his tie and propping his feet up on the desk. Professional in his appearance, but so much more natural in reality. Jasper never has been one of those up-himself stand-offish Directors. He always mucks in. _This is his company_, I remind myself, and remember how he started it up.

"Bella," I say quietly to myself. "That must be who she was."

"What's that? You saw her earlier? You and your memory. No one can ever walk past you without being logged, memorised and filed away for later reference," Jasper teases.

"Well, I didn't catch her name, but I'd say her cheeks were Ferrari Rosso Red. Yes, I did spot her. No we didn't get to chat, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Explain yourself Mr. Cullen."

Sometimes my mouth says what my brain is thinking and forgets to engage the mute button first. This time was one of those. Jasper has this ability to make my subconscious talk.

"J, why are we here?" I try to get to the point and steer him off of this mysterious Bella person.

"Edward, that is a very deep question that has troubled man for ages. But you're here because I want a partner in this business, and I want it to be you. Sorry about the questions these last few days. I think you already bring a lot to this company and I want you to help us expand using your know-how."

Jasper always is one to keep things brief and to the point between us. _Wow, a partner in his company_. I work mostly freelance, but more and more of my work is through Jasper recently. It is good work, well paid, and we can trust each other. I am not so naive as to not know what being a partner in business means generally; what is getting at me is what it would mean between J and I.

"Wow. Err, thanks. What does that mean? I mean, thanks and can you flesh that out a bit?"

Jasper takes a deep breath and launches into his pitch.

~o0o~

An hour later and I'm sold. I can do this. We can do this. In fact it sounds like fun. Jasper decides to take me on a full tour of the premises. In the past I've only seen his office and the scary receptionist who tries to undress me with her eyes.

As we walk along the floor, he points out an office in the corner. It's the only other private office up here; most of the staff use open-plan workstations. He explains it's used for interviews and for Bella to run the payroll.

_Bella._

I can't help but be intrigued. I need to know more. I tell Jasper how I think I owe the girl an apology for scaring the life out of her by popping up on the sofa earlier. I chuckle and fill him in about how she ran from his office like her backside was on fire. Jasper takes on a stern, protective expression as he tells me about his friend from his college days who is like a sister to him. I listen, intently taking in every detail. I can see a blur of brown hair behind the door and can't stop myself edging closer; my hand is on the door before I know it.

"What are you doing?" Jasper's voice startles me and I take a step back.

"Umm – I think I should say sorry for earlier." I gesture towards Bella's office.

Jasper beams at me.

"Excellent idea! So you should actually. And I can introduce you properly..."

He bounds past me and knocks on the door before firmly pushing it open. Bella is packing up her desk; it looks like we just caught her in time. She has her back to us and doesn't notice our presence until Jasper clears his throat, loudly.

"Ahem."

She spins around, flustered. _This girl is so jittery!_ She seems to relax for a second as she clocks Jasper, but then she freezes as her eyes lock with mine. My mouth goes dry.

_What is wrong with me?_

Luckily Jasper steps in to save the awkward silence.

"I hear you had a bit of a fright earlier. Edward here wanted to apologize for frightening you, although he says you gave him quite a shock with your colourful swear words."

Jasper is grinning at both of us. If I didn't know better I would swear the sneaky bugger is up to something. Bella fidgets awkwardly.

"Sorry, I hurt my toe," she mumbles, not looking me in the eye. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I didn't know you were there."

She is still so awkward. I dig deep and extend my hand with what I hope is a charming smile and not a leer.

"Nothing to apologize for, we were only teasing. Jasper and I go way back. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen. Jasper tells me your name is Bella?"

"Umm, yes."

She takes my hand in her small one. I try to give her a firm handshake but as our hands touch, I feel a tingly electric shock. We both recoil instantly, startled.

"Sorry, must be static," she mumbles.

_She's blushing again! _I watch her, fascinated, unable to keep the slight smile off my face. It's so endearing.

"Edward's been travelling." Jasper explains to her. "He only flew in this morning. That's why he was catching up on some sleep earlier. We're going out for drinks later, fancy joining us?"

"Umm, I'd love to, but I really have to get back."

She looks uncomfortable as she turns away from us, grabbing her things and looking to make her escape. I flinch slightly. _Am I that repulsive?_ Or is she just shy? Jasper said they were old friends, I resolve to quiz him later.

"Next time Swan," Jasper folds his arms and stares her down. "We will drag you out if we have to."

"Okay, okay." She holds her hands up in defeat and then gives us a small smile.

Maybe she is just shy? Or has to be somewhere? Who knows? I intend to find out though.

~o0o~

Once we finish the grand tour, the work day is over. The staff have all but disappeared, anxious to get back to their lives. We walk to our cars. I am planning to check into my room at the hotel before drinks.. I realise if I am going to be a partner in this business I had better look at finding somewhere more permanent to stay. Still, the hotel will do for now.

However Jasper has other ideas. He suggests we visit his sister, Rose. I haven't seen Rose in years, but Jasper has kept me updated on how her life has developed. I remember she is divorced with two children, living out at some farm somewhere. _Ah why not?_ A friendly cup of tea and catch up with an old friend is always preferable to a lonely hotel room. As I'm still a bit tired, I agree to hop in Jasper's car. We can retrieve mine later.

I lean back in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio just to piss him off. He slaps at my hand, laughing. Some things never change with us.

I glance out the window as the busy streets give way to country lanes. This is interesting and totally new to me. I am a bit of a townie. I survey my surroundings, fascinated by the trees and green fields. My thoughts drift though, back to a pretty face with deep brown eyes and permanently pink cheeks...

Aha- I can grill Jasper more about her. Hmm, where to start without seeming like a creepy stalker...

"So...Bella...she seems quite nice. A little jumpy."

I try to sound casual. Jasper seems to buy it and ventures forth some information.

"Yeah, she's lovely. Bella is very shy. She doesn't mix much. Does most of her stuff from home. I only dragged her in today as we needed the help."

Well this explains a few things. The poor timid girl makes an effort to help her friend and ends up being startled out of her skin by a strange man. I shake my head. I really must find a way of making it up to her. Without scaring her. This is going to take some thought.

I brood over this for the rest of the journey, until we turn down a narrow lane into a smart courtyard. I glance around, taking in the green paddocks, neat fences and smart white painted stable block. This really is a lovely place. It even has a small cottage in the grounds. I wonder who lives there? _Maybe I could rent it?_

_Stop it Edward, you're getting ahead of yourself. And do you really want to live out here?_

Actually I would. It is so tranquil and fresh and clean here. To be honest, the horses would take some getting used to. I spot one hulking beast peering at me over the fence. I swear it is giving me the evil eye. Hmm, maybe I'll stick to a town apartment after all.

"Edward!" Jasper calls. "Come on droopy drawers – over here."

I snap out of my little daydream and follow him across the very smart stable yard to the pretty stone farmhouse. We walk in, Jasper keenly announcing our arrival.

Rose greets us eagerly. She is just as I remembered. Blonde, beautiful, cool but friendly. She hugs me and welcomes us into her kitchen. We settle around the table with mugs of tea. It's lovely and homey with the children's drawings proudly displayed on the wall.

We catch up, talking about mutual friends and how things have changed over the years. I lean back in my chair, relaxing comfortably. I'm so tired I could almost close my eyes right here. As I am contemplating a nap, I hear footsteps and a shout out from a strangely familiar voice, and suddenly all my senses are on high alert.

"Hey Rose, I really need a drink. You won't believe the day I've had..."

_What are the odds?_ Here she is again. She's dressed in casual clothes and looks warm, a little rumpled and sweaty but …sexy.

Very sexy.

I can't take my eyes off her.

_Edward Cullen, you are officially in trouble._

**A/N**

**So there we are. Hope you enjoyed reading Edward's thoughts. Would you like more? Let me know. Huge thanks to EMCxo and JAustenlover for their sterling beta skills as always.**


	2. Chapter 2 Edward's Riding Lesson

_**Hello FMLW Readers. The next chapter is very close, I promise, just going through a final edit. Until then here is a little outtake I wrote for the Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness Fundraiser. **__**Enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her toys again.**_

_**This storyline is still mine though, so please no stealing or fiddling with it without my permission**_

_**Summary: Edward has made a little promise to Bella – it's time for him to deliver.**_

Edward's Riding Lesson

_Me and my big mouth..._

How on earth do I let myself get talked into these things? Oh, that's right, a certain person talked me into it. The person that I would do absolutely anything for.

It's an absolutely glorious day today. The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day to enjoy with your other half. How am I spending it, you ask?

Not walking on the beach, or sunbathing, or even sharing a picnic. No, today, I am facing my fears for the woman I love.

I'm going to get on a horse. One of the hulking beasts she spends so much of her time with.

Even though she is an accomplished rider, I still worry about her. She has suggested I give it a try; she wants to prove to me how safe it is. Honestly, I am horrified by the idea but I can't let her know this. Stupid male pride.

_I'm pretty sure this is going to end badly. Maybe even painfully._

This is it. I've stalled long enough, lingering while I nurse my cup of tea. After all, Bella left for the stable yard over half an hour ago. I had better get off my backside before she comes looking for me. _Time to man up, Edward._

I walk across the path to the stable yard where my Bella is waiting for me. She's holding a horse, all ready to go. It's the brown one. Charlie, I think it's called. It slobbered on me once. I didn't like it.

We eyeball each other, the two rivals for her affection. I feel fairly confident I am number one in her heart, but the damn thing is bigger than me. I step back, quickly, before it treads on my toe. Bella bursts out laughing. I can see lots of laughter at my expense before this is over. _Time to suck it up, Edward._ She did promise to reward me later.

"So what is this called again?" I ask. I had better pay attention. She did explain all this stuff to me earlier but I was sidetracked. I had the most fantastic view of her arse while she was bending over, and well, you can imagine where my mind went.

"It's a stirrup, Edward. You put your foot in it." She deadpans, quirking a brow.

"This foot?" I eye my foot, then the place she wants me to put it. How on earth am I going to get my leg up there?

"Yes, Edward, your left foot." She rolls her eyes, impatiently.

Okay, let's try this.

_But how am I supposed to do it when the thing I am trying to climb upon won't stand still? _

I swear it just rolled its eyes at me. I raise my foot, tentatively and place it in the metal contraption. I have never felt so awkward, or uncoordinated. She will wipe the floor with me if I fall over. Oh, and if Jasper finds out... I shudder at the thought.

Bella is standing next to me, holding the beast's head. She is being very patient and encouraging, so far.

"Right, Edward. Place your left hand on the front of the saddle."

Saddle. That's the thing I am going to be sitting on, right? Ok, I can manage that.

"Now you need to spring yourself up and slide your leg over the saddle and sit down."

Spring? _Spring?_ _How am I supposed to do that? _Ha, luckily I have long legs so with a haul and some awkward scrambling and flailing, I finally find myself seated. But once I am in place the evil thing moves. I clutch at the saddle awkwardly. The ground seems a long way down all of a sudden.

I'm really not sure about this. Luckily Bella is holding the horse's head tightly so it can't move very far. She had better not let go any time soon.

Bella takes my hand in hers. Well, she tries, but I am still clinging on to the front of the saddle for grim death.

"Breathe, Edward, breathe..."

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was still holding. I realise I am leaning forward in a somewhat drunken slump so I try to lean back a little. _That's better._

How the hell does she do this? At least when I drive my car I know the steering and brakes will work. In this instance, I have no idea how to stop.

Bella meets my eye.

"Ready?"

Ok, I think I'm ready. I manage a nervous nod. I can do this.

Then Bella steps forward, relinquishes her grip on the horse's head and...

_Oh bloody hell!_

This is horrible. Truly awful. Far, far worse than the brief ride on a seaside donkey I had many years ago. The horse has a rolling gait; with each step I feel myself slumping forward, several times I have to force myself to sit back so I don't pitch over the animal's shoulder.

I cling on, tightly, like a limpet to a rock. I do not like this. I feel like wailing "I want to get off" like a small child on a fairground ride. But I don't. This means a lot to her and I won't let her down. So I suffer in silence while we slowly amble around the field.

The further we go, the more I finally begin to relax. By some small miracle I find my balance and start to feel more comfortable. Well, less likely to throw up anyway. I even relax my death grip on the saddle.

I, Edward Cullen, am being led around a field by a girl. I feel like a child, yet I feel almost proud. I have mastered this. What on earth was I worrying about again? I start to feel a little cocky. By the time we are on our second circuit, I let go of the saddle completely and with a little help from Bella, manage to pick up the reins. She lets go of the horse's head and walks alongside instead. There. Now I am doing this properly.

My mind starts to run away with me. Thoughts of Bella and I out together on horseback; me being able to share this part of her life that until now I have been reduced to being merely a spectator.

Of course things never go according to plan. A bird suddenly takes off from the hedgerow next to us, causing the horse to baulk and step suddenly to the left. Bella goes to grab the reins, but before she can intervene I lose my balance, pitching forward heavily, over the horse's shoulder and onto the ground with a resounding thump.

_Damn that hurts. Suck it up Cullen, before she sees._

I pick myself up as quickly as possible, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I'm not hurt at all, possibly a bruise at the most, but my pride has just taken a bit of a battering.

I look over. Bella has caught the horse. She is standing there, holding him whilst trying desperately to keep the smirk off her face. I raise a brow as I stalk towards her.

"Something funny, Bella?"

She tries to hold it in but the giggles burst forth. I pretend to be annoyed at her. To be honest, her laughter is too infectious. I get my revenge with a tickling attack that soon results in me kissing her until we are both breathless.

"Did you want to try again?" She caresses my cheek. "You know they say when you have a fall the first thing you should do is get straight back on the horse."

Hmm, I could. I probably should, but right now I have a different kind of riding on my mind. I take her hand and gesture towards the stables.

"I'm sure you're right, Bella but I think that's enough for today, all the same."

I smirk at her, eyes smouldering, hoping she will pick up on the vibe here.

She kisses me, one more time, and we make our way back to the stable yard. It doesn't take long to untack the horse and put him back in his stable. Once everything is put away, Bella takes my hand with a knowing smile and pulls me into the nearby storeroom.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, I think it is time for your reward," she purrs as she slowly slides her hands under my shirt. Our lips meet. I know it is broad daylight; people are around and we could be disturbed at any moment. She really doesn't seem to care.

She pulls my shirt all the way off and explores my shoulders and chest with her lips. This makes all of my earlier humiliation worth it. Within moments I am aching with need for her. She nips along my jaw and down my neck as her hands slide into my jeans. Suddenly, she's touching me.

I can't remember her being this eager before, apart from that one time in the car. She has my cock in her hand, stroking firmly. I groan. If I don't stop her soon this will be over as soon as it has begun.

My hands reach for her clothes. I yank down her trousers and underwear, pin her to the wall and bury myself deep inside her. _Shit, this feels so good._ She's wrapped around me, sucking and biting on my neck; her mewling cries urging me on.

I thrust harder, causing her to scoot up the wall. We are frenzied, desperate in our need, driving on and on, relentless. I can feel my orgasm approaching already, so I try my hardest to hold back, even reliving the riding lesson in my head, but to no avail. I reach between us and start to stroke her; I need her to get there faster.

She cries out loudly, shuddering. I feel her pulse around me. She bites my shoulder hard and it sends me over the edge. I come, hard and fast, panting into her neck.

_Holy hell that was intense!_

I hold her while we try and calm our breathing before gently setting her upon her feet. We find and right our clothing then I pull her to me in a tight embrace, kissing her forehead.

Now that, my dear Bella, is what I call a riding lesson.

**A/N**

**Aww poor Edward. Still, I think he got his reward in the end. Just in case you were wondering, this scene will be included in the main story from Bella's point of view. **

**Huge thanks as always to my pre reader annetteinoz and my beta team ****of JAustenlover and EMCxo. Couldn't do it without you.**

**Hope you enjoyed – let me know what you think.**

**HKP**


	3. Chapter 3 When Rose Met Emmett

Here's a little outtake I wrote for Fandom for Children. Thank you to all who supported this cause.

Now I know some of you were curious so here is how Rose from FMLW met her Emmett

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**RPOV**

That bloody horse...

I can say it out loud. My kids aren't here.

_That bloody sodding stupid horse. _

I've had a long week. Being a single mum to two demanding children with a yard to run is exhausting and I desperately need to unwind. But, being the conscientious type, I have to go and do one last round of checks on the horses before I flop. The staff have finished for the day several hours ago and it's already dark, but I like to have one last check before I turn in.

The house is quiet, my ex having taken the children for the weekend. Bree and Riley were so looking forward to it, as they do every week. His house, of course, has every video game and electronic gadget on the planet. It's like heaven for them. From what I gather he showers them with fancy gifts every time they visit. Some of it they bring home, but not all. I guess they are trying to spare my feelings. Don't get me wrong, we don't exactly go short but I am by no means able to spoil them like he does. Some of it is down to guilt, I'm sure, but if the kids are happy, I'm happy.

Normally when I'm home alone I knock on Bella's door and invite her over to join me. We have spent many happy nights boozing it up together, either here or at the pub down the road. Sometimes if funds allow, and she's in a good mood, I even manage to twist her arm and drag her into town so we can hit the bars. I have no desperate desire to go "on the pull", but I do enjoy a drink and a dance. However, tonight her cosy little cottage is in darkness as she's back home visiting her family for the weekend. She's such a constant little presence, this place kind of feels weird when she's not around. My brother isn't around either, he's catching up with some old friends. So it's just me on my lonesome tonight, my only company a bottle of red. I'm going to put on my pj's, raid the kids chocolate stash and most likely pass out in front of the tv.

So before I get started on my racy Saturday night, I make my way to the stables, checking each box one by one. They are all occupied as the nights are still a bit too chilly for the horses to be outside. All is well until I get to the end one which contains Bella's pride and joy, Freddie. That horse is a damn nuisance. He can escape by opening his own stable door so we have to make sure the kick bolt at the bottom is securely fastened. He upturns buckets, knocks stuff over and deliberately (in my opinion) steps on your foot if you don't move fast enough. That horse is the devil, I swear. He's immensely talented though, with a very bright future ahead of him. Bella dotes on him even though he has carted and dumped her in the brambles on more than one occasion.

Tonight, he has managed to cast a shoe. Nothing serious, you might think, but he has it half hanging off. Should it catch on anything it could cause damage to his foot and with important competitions coming up I can't risk it. So I have to go call out the farrier on a Saturday night. Luckily we're on good terms.

He's a relatively new guy, only been around a few months and always fun to have around. Bella likes him, which says something, as she usually dislikes most men, shying away from them. But she seems to like Emmett McCarty. They're always as thick as thieves when he's here, usually arguing about football.

He is very likeable though. Huge, dark and he has a wicked smile. He's hot. I can't help but make the comparison with my ex who is scrawny and blond and a bit of a weakling. He's losing his hair too. Ha! I had to get that one in.

I'm not one to talk though. It's been a long time since a man was in my bed. Okay a really, really long time. The last time I got propositioned was by some pimply faced youth at the local pub. Sorry but I wasn't that drunk and I want a man, not a boy.

Time to go call the eye candy, I mean, the farrier.

Stop it Rose! Down girl.

I walk back up to the house, into the warm and pull out my phone to make the call. I have Emmett's direct number which is much handier than having to call his out of hours service. I just hope I can get hold of him and that he's not in the pub on this Saturday night, like most people with a social life usually are. I really don't want to end up with his partner in the practice, Tyler. He always eyes me like a piece of meat and has a serious B.O. problem.

Tonight I am in luck, I get straight through to Emmett and he answers cheerily on the second ring.

"Hello, Emmett McCarty at your service."

I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Emmett, hi, Rose Hale here. Sorry to bug you on a Saturday night. I've got a problem with one of Bella's horses. He's gone and cast a shoe and I don't think I can leave it overnight. Any chance you could drop by?"

"No problem. I'll be right over."

He disconnects swiftly before I have chance to say anything more.

I decide to wait in the kitchen as I don't fancy hanging around outside in the cold any longer than I have to. Hopefully this won't take too long and I can get back to my Saturday evening of peace. I quickly give my appearance a once over in the mirror. Nothing out of place there. I'm not exactly dolled up but at least there are no incriminating smudges courtesy of my kids or the horses. Now that would be embarrassing.

I glance out the window just in time to see Emmett's Land Rover pull into the yard.

Wow that was quick.

I don't remember him being that local. If he was, surely our paths would have crossed more often. Maybe he just happened to be in the area? Ah well, sooner this gets done, sooner I can get on with my evening.

I pull my jacket closer around me and step outside into the chilly air. Emmett parks haphazardly and leaps out. I take a moment to admire the pretty. He's a fine hunk of a man. Just right for me. Being five foot ten in my bare feet tends to limit my choices somewhat when it comes to men.

"Rosie!" Emmett calls as he bustles to my side.

He's all smiles, dimples in his rosy cheeks, his complexion a little ruddy from being outside all the time. I can't even find it in myself to get mad or want to punch him for calling me that. _No one calls me Rosie._ Not even my brother, he knows the consequences.

"Emmett," I respond, smiling. Gaah I'm almost simpering. This is unheard of.

"So where's this problem horse? Lead on, gorgeous."

Normally these type of endearments would make me cringe. I'm strictly a "no bullshit" type of gal. But from him, they aren't so bad. Hey, I almost like it. This is most disturbing.

Oh hell. I think I might have a crush.

I shake my head, trying to dispel these rogue thoughts, and turn on my heel, heading to the yard. A light misty rain has just started to fall, adding to the lingering chill. Ugh I really don't want to hang around out here any longer than necessary.

Emmett follows me eagerly as we head to the end box. I open the door, and there is Freddie, looking rather sorry for himself, skulking with his head down. I can see by the disturbed bedding that his foot has been bothering him. I show Emmett in and stand well back. That bloody horse has bitten me too many times to keep count. Thank heavens they don't have sharp teeth.

Emmett fixes Freddie up in record time and he is relatively compliant. No stamping, fidgeting and no biting. Almost one for the record books. We step out into the misty damp air, headed back towards Emmett's car.

"Well, thank you so much Emmett. I'd better let you get back to your Saturday night. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

I try to keep my tone light but I can't help but wonder what he was doing. As he is casually dressed in jeans and work boots he obviously wasn't on a date or anything.

Maybe he has a wife and kids at home? Who knows?

More importantly, why on earth am I even bothered by this possibility?

_Dammit._ Too much time spent on my own is turning me into an obsessive. I need an intervention. Thank goodness Bella's back tomorrow and I can get back to being busy. We have so much planning to do. I can stop all this silly nonsense.

I snap out of my inner reverie when I realise Emmett is talking to me.

"...any plans. Could murder a cup of tea though."

He turns to me with a cheeky grin. I can't help but smile in return. There's something of a naughty little boy vibe about him. It's those dimples.

"I think that can be arranged," I reply, shooting him a wink and leading him into my kitchen.

It's relatively tidy in here with the kids gone. I put the kettle on to boil and turn around to face Emmett, leaning back against the counter.

"So what's it to be?" I enquire. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be great," he answers.

Excellent, a man after my own heart. Bella and I often joked if you opened one of our veins you would get tea, not blood.

"Unless you've got a beer?" Emmett enquires cheekily.

"Aren't you on call?" I counter.

"Actually, I'm not. I came along tonight to do you a favour. Always happy to help you girls out, you know?"

_Bloody hell!_

He wasn't working but came over here anyway. Did the gods of man-meat send him to me?

I abandon any preparation of tea and go straight to the fridge. I pull out two beers and gesture towards the table. No way am I inviting him into the lounge. I have no idea what kind of debris the kids might have left in there. I'm no slob by any account, but this is a lived in home, not a showpiece. Not that I think Emmett would mind. He seems very much the down to earth type.

"Nice place you got here, Rosie," Emmett remarks, glancing around. He leans back in his chair, looking perfectly at home. It alarms me that, as I study him sitting there, he doesn't look at all out of place. This kitchen so rarely has visitors other than family or staff. But this doesn't feel weird. At all.

"So you have a family?" Emmett probes. "I mean I hate to appear rude but looking at the artwork here...I'm hoping it wasn't drawn by you. If it was, well I'd be kinda concerned about your drawing skills, y'know?"

_The cheeky bugger._ He's pointing at the collection of my kids pictures, pinned to the whiteboard and the fridge. My daughter, Bree, is a very enthusiastic, if not accurate, artist. Her last picture of me had two heads and four legs, I swear. My youngest, Riley, is still at the colourful scribble stage. But of course every item has to be displayed and admired so no one's feelings are hurt.

Emmett looks politely interested so I go for it, waxing lyrical about my family. I tell him about finding the farmhouse on the cheap, a couple of years ago, how my brother helped us get settled here, how far we've come. He listens, fascinated, before venturing forth with his own tale.

Emmett isn't at all what I expected. Despite the cheeky charm, he's no manwhore. Instead, he's a single dad to a seven year old boy. Like myself, his little one is with his ex tonight so when I called he was just kicking back at home. The more we talk, the more we seem to have in common. It's bizarre.

Before I know it, time passes and there is an accumulation of beer bottles on the table. I glance up at the clock. It's gone eleven. How on earth has this happened?

So much for my empty evening.

I feel slightly buzzed. Not drunk exactly, I'm not that much of a lightweight. Just mildly fuzzy, enough to take the edge off. I don't feel tense or nervous anymore.

The conversation comes to a natural lull as we reach that point in the evening where things need to be sorted, goodbyes to be said. But I'm feeling a little reckless. I can't pinpoint it and I don't think it's entirely due to the booze.

Maybe it's this unique moment, finding someone so like me, the likelihood of that happening is just one in a million. This hot, sexy but nice guy is here in my kitchen. I have the house to myself and he doesn't have anywhere else to go.

Dammit I'm so going to make a move.

We both stand, pushing our chairs back. I can sense something crackling in the air. Maybe just attraction, lust, I don't know. I feel or sense Emmett's eyes drift to my lips. I seize the moment and launch myself at him. Arms draped around his neck, I press my lips to his.

He hesitates for about a millisecond then responds with abandon, backing me up against the wall. Kisses turn heated, hands roaming under clothing. Things escalate. Fast. Clothes are shed, kisses become bites, caresses become gropes.

Holy crap this is hot.

I am turned, lifted and placed on the countertop, my jeans around my ankles as Emmett plunges into me.

We are like wild animals, insatiable. Panting and groaning.

Bloody hell it's been a long time. How did I go without this?

Hell I don't think it's ever been like this. Not ever. Emmett's thrusts become harder, deeper and I see stars. We both find our climaxes and he holds me to him while we come down.

The adrenaline fades and I realise what I've done.

_Oh bugger. _

Never ever shit on your own doorstep, that's the saying. Now I am going to have to face him, week in week out. He'll know what a desperate woman I am.

Damn, damn, damn.

I hide my face in his shoulder, terrified to meet his eyes and break the spell.

But this is Emmett. Not some cold opportunistic tosser. What does he do? He smacks me hard on the ass. I yelp, looking up, startled.

"Well, Rosie, that was one fucktastic round one. Now where's your bedroom?"

He winks at me. _The cheeky bugger!_

"Umm...upstairs," I stammer, somewhat bewildered. "Last room on the left."

_He wants more?_

"Great!" he beams, setting me on my feet. "Lets go!"

He chases me up the stairs, smacking my ass again as we go, reminding me cheekily he likes a full cooked breakfast in the morning.

Looks like this is going to be quite a night.

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you very much for reading and huge thanks to annetteinoz for betaing.**_

_**HKP**_


End file.
